1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of automated programmers for actuating keys on a cellular telephone keypad in a predefined sequence to initialize the telephone for operation in a cellular system. In particular, the present invention relates to an automated programmer that can be adapted to program a wide variety of cellular telephones having handsets of various shapes and sizes, with varying keypad configurations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before a newly purchased cellular telephone can be used in a cellular system, it must be programmed with certain operating parameters, such as a telephone number and a number of selection codes for options related to the operation of the cellular telephone. Existing procedures for programming this information into a cellular telephone are generally very time-consuming and labor intensive. Typically, a clerk at the point of purchase will press between 30 and 100 or more keys on the keypad of the telephone in a predefined sequence, which is different for each model of cellular telephone. Sometimes, multiple keys must be actuated simultaneously. Because of the large number of variables, it is impractical to commit the sequences to memory, and the clerk will typically have to continually refer to a manual to determine the prescribed sequence. Needless to say, this procedure is very prone to errors.
One automated system for programming a cellular telephone is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,082, issued to Zicker, et al. on Sep. 3, 1991. This patent discloses a system which allows a cellular telephone to be remotely programmed. The cellular telephone receives programming information over the public switched telephone network in the same general manner in which it receives ordinary voice and data signals. However, cellular telephones presently have no remote programming capabilities. In addition, there are substantial security concerns with allowing remote access to the programming parameters of a cellular telephone.